Fuel tank vent valve assemblies are used to regulate the vapor pressure within the fuel tank by allowing the venting of vapors under predetermined conditions. Some vent valve assemblies integrate more than one valve in a common housing. Assembly of vent valve assemblies with multiple valves and housing components can be complex and time-consuming.